Portable hand held communication devices are powered by batteries and the power of the battery depletes over time from use by its users. The hand held devices usually have an access port or “jack” for receiving a charging connector. An insulated power cord has a connector at one end for connection to the port of the hand held device and a conventional wall connector at its other end for connection to the conventional electrical wall socket of a dwelling.
While this arrangement seems to be convenient and useful, there are problems usually associated with the conventional power cords since the user of such a cord would likely want to move it to other locations, such as in different rooms of a house, a business or from one house to another, etc., or to a vehicle. A result is that the rechargeable power cord is likely to be misplaced and “lost,” temporarily or permanently unavailable to its owner. While this problem can be solved by maintaining the power cord plugged in at a single outlet and never moving it, there likely will be exceptions to the effort to maintain the power cord in a single location.
The lost power cord is likely to cause substantial frustration to the owner and other users of the power cord, and in many situations the owner of the missing power cord is likely to purchase a substitute power cord.
Another undesirable feature of the power cords described above is that the insulated power cord usually has a length of about three feet and when the cord is not connected to the communication device it extends from its wall connector out onto a counter top, desk top or other horizontal surfaces and it presents an undesirable cluttered appearance.
For these and other reasons it would be desirable to have a “docking station” for a communication power cord that is neat in appearance, is in a fixed position when in use but can be relocated to other outlets, and is conveniently used for the purpose of charging hand held communication devices and other devices that have a connector receptacle used for recharging.